The present invention relates to an electromagnet device.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-164948 (Also published as U.S. Pat. No. 7,205,870) discloses one of the conventional electromagnetic device to be used in an electromagnetic relay. The electromagnet device disclosed in said document includes an attracted portion of a movable iron piece and an attracting surface of an iron core wherein both the movable iron piece and the attracting surface are flat and smooth to achieve attraction.
However, since the attracted portion and the attracting surface are flat and smooth in the electromagnet device, this lead to various problems such as magnetic flux flowing between the movable iron piece and the iron core spreads which reduces magnetism and thereby weaken a retention force between the movable iron piece and the iron core.